True Colors
by AustinChase
Summary: Edmund and peter have a bad relationship, they cant seem to get along but both care for eachother deep down inside.  will they ever tell eachother how they really feel?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own _The Chronicles of Narnia_ or any of its characters.

INTRODUCTION

~EDMUND~

Maybe it was the way that his brother ignored him that made Edmund so depressed and negative. For the longest time Edmund had been seeking some kind of acknowledgement from his brother. He tried doing good things for positive attention, nothing. eventually he just craved the common scolding from peter that he got on a daily basis. Edmund wanted to believe that peter was just under a lot of stress, and that he truly did care. Maybe peter just wanted to keep the strong exterior that he played so well. After all, being high king of an entire country can be intimidating at times, there's no room to slip up. Susan noticed what was bothering Edmund and tried talking to peter. This often times ended with Susan forcing peter to say something encouraging to his brother. Edmund could easily see right through this though, and it mostly resulted in the younger king pushing his brother away even further. Edmund wanted more than just a good brotherly relationship with peter, but he would never explain these feelings to him and instead hid them under his cold cover.

~PETER~

Peter knew that his Little brother felt neglected, but he couldn't be around him for long, unless he was scolding him for something (which was more than often). Its not that peter couldn't stand his brother, but he loved him, more than someone should love a sibling. Every night, when he new Edmund was asleep, he would come into his room and sit on the edge of the bed, sometimes he would rub his brothers back in a comforting manner, and sometimes he would just sit there with Edmund asleep. In a way, peter hoped that this would make up for the absence of time spent together, but of course it doesn't work like that. Peter tried to act like he didn't know what Susan was talking about when she confronted him, but she always managed to make him say something to Edmund. This was always very awkward for peter and he felt Edmund's resentment the whole time.

~PETER~

Peter was walking through the palace grounds one afternoon when he rounded a corner and almost ran into his younger brother, who looked almost as if he fell out of a rather large tree. "ED, there's dirt all over your trousers and shirt, what were you doing?" peter said in an annoyed tone. "whats it matter to you?" Edmund shot back. "piss off" he ended seconds later. Peter made a few stuttering attempts to form words with his mouth, but ended up looking down and to the side slightly as he turned and walked away. A tear formed in peters eye as he walked away and he tried to wipe it away without it being to completely obvious. He walked as fast as he could to get away from Edmund's staring eyes. Once peter was far away enough from where he confronted his brother, he couldn't keep his frustration in any longer "FUCK!" peter yelled as loud as he thought possible.

~EDMUND~

Edmund had just got back from a day of training horses and was on his way back to the castle. He was covered in dirt. the horse that he was riding bucked and flung Edmund off of him and onto the dirt ground. He fell right on his arm and hurt it bad enough to bring tears to his eye. As he rounded the corner, peter came face to face with him. Edmund tried to hold back the tears in his eyes so that peter wouldn't see him so weak. "Ed, there's dirt all over your trousers and shirt." the high king said, paying little attention to Edmund cradling his arm oddly close to his body. "whats it matter to you?" fired the younger boy angrily. "piss off" he continued after a moment of silence. Peter walked away and Edmund finally grasped his arm in pain as tears started to form continued to walk as he heard an inaudibly sound in the distance. At this point, Edmund wasn't sure if he was crying from the pain or fro the fact that his brother cared more about the clothes he was wearing than his own well being.

Thanks for reading the first chapter of my second fic. I was really inspired to start writing this by most of the other pedmund writers on here, so thanks guys~ Reviews keep me going :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i do not own The Chronicles of Narnia or any of its characters.

As peter was walking down the hall of the castle that night, he got a glimpse of Edmund in his room with the door cracked slightly. It was just enough for peter to see his brother bandaging his arm and wincing in pain every few seconds.

Without thinking, peter pushed the door open to meet Edmund's eyes. They quickly turned from surprised to annoyed. "what do you want." Edmund snapped. "Ed.. What happened?" peter questioned concernedly. "its nothing, i was thrown off a horse. Its just a scratch really."

peter hurried over to his brother and gently grasped his arm, making Edmund wince and cry out in pain. He tried with all his might to contain his emotions in front of peter, but it was almost impossible. Peter carefully unwrapped the bandage to examine the injury. "this isn't just a cut Ed, this could be sprained or broken." peter started Sternly and ended calmer, in a somewhat failed attempt to keep the momentary peace between them. "why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" he asked a couple unresponsive seconds later. "I didn't want to bother you... Its not like you would have cared anyway." was Edmund's answer that he himself didn't even believe as the words escaped his mouth. Edmund shot his brother a glare that put grief and surprise on peters face.

"you can always tell me about this stuff-" "no i cant! you never pay any attention to me!" Edmund shouted, taking short pauses between the first couple words. tears now clearly showed in his eyes.

Peter was unsure how to handle the situation, and He did something he never did with Edmund, he hugged him. Edmund had never been this emotionally exposed to his brother as he started to sob against him. Peter kept repeating different variations of "I'm sorry" as he held Edmund, perhaps hoping to make up for the lack in them over the years.

Hey thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it :) do you guys like the points of view style in the first chapter or something more like this? Let me know :) reviews keep me going


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i do not own Narnia or its characters, only the situations in which they play.

~PETER~

It had been a long week for the high king, he had discovered a missing bond with his younger brother and was trying to fit the pieces back together. This was very emotionally exhausting for peter who sat down in a large chair in his room, and stared into the emptiness. A tear rolled down peters face and he wiped it away with a finger. He looked at the drop on his hand, and thought back to one rainy night back home when they were very young. Peter was just 15 and Edmund was about 9 or 10. Everyone was asleep and it was pouring rain, and thundering outside. Edmund was never much of a fan of the loud sounds and flashing lights. He came across the room to peter and with tears on his face, attempted to climb up next to his older brother, seeking comfort from his fear. Peter then forcefully pushed his brother back and off the bed, "grow up Ed." he snapped as he turned his head away from his brother. The words burned and echoed through his head as he began to crying again. How could he be so cruel to his brother. He pushed him away when he was in so much pain and needed help. It was now clear to peter that Edmund's behavior and attitude was his fault, his brother was only trying to please him. Peter had mislead Edmund and caused him his happiness, and he felt like a monster. Tears streamed faster down his face as he sulked and wallowed in his regrets. He put a hand over his mouth to muffle any sounds of his hysterics. Was it possible for him to fix things? This and other questions flowed through his head as he heard a scuffle followed by quiet conversation in the hallway outside his door and quickly composed himself should anyone come in, but no one did. He was almost sickened by the fact that he hid his emotions on all levels from everyone. ~

EDMUND~

Edmund was walking through the hallway on his way to his room when he heard some sound of muffled crying coming from his brothers room. He quietly walked over to the door and peaked through the rather large keyhole. His brother quickly came into sight and it became clear to Edmund that he was the one crying. The reason this was so astonishing to Edmund was because he had never seen his brother cry in his life, and their family had been through its fair share of grief, but peter was always the one who kept himself together and took care of everyone else. When he was younger, he used to tell Susan that he was certain that peter had no tear ducts, and Susan would always reply with "hes crying on the inside.". He was now aware of his brothers situation. Even now as king, peter is tasked with taking care of everyone. "What are you doing?" Lucky questioned her brother, causing him to jump from shock. "nothing, why?" Edmund replied, trying to turn the tables."because you looked like you were hiding something." she answered, turning and walking the other way as Edmund stared in her direction. The door in front of Edmund opened and peter looked down slightly to meet Edmund's eyes. "Ed.. Wh-what are you doing?" peter asked as soothingly as possible with a small stutter mixed in. "oh um i dropped my... Antique vase!" Edmund answered feeling stupid after as he went through with it by picking up the vase next to the doorway. "cant go wrong... With a v-vase like this heh.." "OK, i was just on my way down to the beach." peter explained, closing his bedroom door and walking away. He stopped and looked back at his brother. "did.. Did you want to come with me.. Ed?"

Thanks for reading guys, hope you enjoyed it :) reviews would be nice :)


End file.
